Multiplicative mixer stages for frequency conversion are used for many applications in the HF range; in radios based on the superheterodyne receiver principle, for example, the received HF signal is converted into the intermediate frequency level (IF level). Multiplicative mixer stages of this type consist of an "active part" with a (differential) amplifier stage having two amplifier transistors, each of which is allocated two switching transistors, and switching means for correct-phase addition of the currents by the switching transistors. The amplifier transistors are either of the common emitter circuit type (Gilbert cell) or--for higher transit frequencies--of the common base circuit type. A drawback of circuit arrays of these types is their fairly low large-signal behavior-for example, the effect of this in radio receivers is a loss in dynamic for the entire signal processing sequence and represents a serious problem in view of growing transmitter density. In addition, known mixer stages having a common base circuit must always be operated symmetrically; however, if they are to process (asymmetrical) single-ended signals--for example in radio receivers the resonant circuit between the preselector stage and the mixer stage is unsymmetrical--additional baluns are necessary.